


Birthday Presents and Big Decisions

by sarahcolleen3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Insecure Oliver, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcolleen3/pseuds/sarahcolleen3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was surprised at what he found when he came down the steps of the foundry....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents and Big Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I thought we were all in need of a little olicity sweetness at this point in the season :)

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Felicity whirls around at Oliver’s voice. How did she not hear him come down the steps? I mean...he’s huge, she would have heard him barreling down the stairs of the foundry.

“I...um..I was just…” she stumbled on her words.

What the heck was she supposed to say, ‘oh this is definitely not the present I am wrapping for your birthday, that i promised I wouldn’t get you’? Yes, because that would go over well.

“Felicity…”. And there goes Oliver dragging out her name in a way that is just too much for her to handle.

“Well, I just thought since its your birthday, even though you said you didn’t want any gifts, I would get you a little something. And the only reason I agreed to not get you anything is because you're so stubborn. Like who doesn’t want presents on their birthday? I love presents for my birthday, like most people might I add. Wow, I really need to stop rambling.”

“I didn’t want gifts for my birthday because not only do I not need anything, I don’t deserve anything from you after the way I’ve been acting towards you. I’ve hurt you.”

Felicity gets up out of her desk chair and makes her way towards Oliver, still dressed in his suit from taking Thea out for a much needed family dinner. She takes his hand in hers, opening each of his fingers slowly and places the small wrapped gift into his hand.

She watches as he looks down at her, with a confused look on his face. But he starts to unwrap the gift, letting the paper drop to the floor and opens the small box.

He didn’t say anything.

And the next thing she knew his mouth was on hers, soft as he caressed her cheek.

“Thank you. At first I didn’t even want to celebrate my birthday, let alone receive any presents. But you showed me that the only thing I have ever wanted was the one gift I needed, you.”

“I thought you might like it when you saw it.” She smiled up at him.

He folds the piece of paper from the box that read, ‘I’m not giving you anything but me, whenever you’re ready’, and places it in his pocket.

“I am ready Felicity, i’m ready for this, for _us_.”

He slides his hand around to the small of her back, pulling her in for what will be one of many kisses in their future.

Because he’s finally ready, ready for _them_.


End file.
